La Chica Es Mía - Dramione
by MorphineJackson
Summary: Harry y Draco están enfrentados por la chica más linda e inteligente de Hogwarts. Han decido hacer un concurso, el que gane dos de tres la hará su novia. Reto cumplido Canción: The Girl Is Mine - Michael Jackson ft. Paul McCartney


Harry de tan solo 12 años mira el techo del gran comedor con frustración. Está seguro de que fue un error aceptar que Malfoy lo retara por el amor de Hermione. Si Hermione lo supiera lo golpearía o... Quien sabe que haría.

El "concurso" por así decirlo consiste en ganar dos de tres pruebas. Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil y Cedric Diggory serían los jueces.

La 1ra: subirse a la mesa de su casa en el Gran comedor y gritar que Filch tiene un romance con Madame Pomfrey y la engaña con la señora Norris .

La 2da: atrapar una Snitch mientras juegan sólo con los pantalones puestos.

El 3ro: Declararle su amor a Hermione de manera creativa.

— ¿Listo Potter? —pregunta Draco con una sonrisa ladina.

Harry suspiró, sí, estaba listo para hacer el ridículo.

Draco caminó con altanería, subió a su mesa con mucha seguridad, Pansy y Daphne le veían con sorpresa al igual que el resto serpientes.

— ¿A que no saben lo último? — pregunta oyendo cómo Harry gritaba todo de golpe sin darse a entender. — Filch y Madame Pomfrey tiene una relación secreta... — Ve como todos sus compañeros ríen y se sorprenden. —y la engaña con la Señora Norris.

Todos sus amigos echaron a reír fuertemente. Él bajó triunfal de la mesa. Para decir chismes él era el mejor.

Cedric, Padma y Luna alzaron la mano izquierda desde sus asientos, aquella seña era muestra de que Draco ha ganado la primera prueba por unanimidad.

Para la siguiente prueba el cielo estaba nublado, es claro que lloverá. Ambos chicos sostenían sus escobas, tenían puesto sus zapatos y el pantalón. Si el frío al volar no los enfermaba lo haría la lluvia que empezaba a caer.

—¡Grandioso! ¡Voy a enfermar!. — grita Harry con frustración.

Draco ríe. — entonces renuncia...

— Soy el mejor buscador de Gryffindor, tu apenas empiezas Malfoy. — Harry responde con severidad, no dejaría que le ganara.

— Ya, No peleen. — Cedric de 15 años les dice. — No vale empujarse o atacarse, no tienen protección y podría salir Heridos. el que atrape la Snitch gana. — Cedric abre un pequeño cofre y deja que la snitch desaparezca rápidamente. — Bien ya pueden ir.

Ambos chicos montaron las escobas, empezaron a rondar el campo de Quiddicth en busca de la pequeña pelota dorada. La lluvia era torrencial, mojaba cada parte de ellos, y el aire los congelaba.

En menos de 10 minutos Harry bajó con la Snitch en la mano, temblaba fuertemente, eso lo hacía parecer una maraca, Draco estaba más pálido aún y con el cabello despeinado.

Ambas chicas les ofrecieron toallas.

— Van uno a uno. —dijo Luna. — mañana tendrán que declararsele a Hermione en los pasillos.

— Yo ganaré. — habla Draco con suficiencia.

— Quisieras. — contesta Harry.

A la tarde siguiente Hermione camina apresurada por los pasillos, sostiene los libros presionados sobre su pecho, ha oído rumores de que Draco y Harry están concursando por su amor. Podría estar enojada, pero está intimidada. Sea quien sea el ganador no sabría que decir.

Está tan distraída que choca con alguien y deja caer sus pertenencias.

— Granger lo siento. — el que le habla es Draco Malfoy.

Siente como sus mejillas le arden. — No hay problema. — se inclina a recoger sus libros, pero Draco lo hace también así que ambos se golpean la cabeza entre sí. —auch.

— Lo siento otra vez. ¿Que dices si para reparar el daño te conviertes en mi novia?.— pregunta tan de pronto Draco.

—¡¿eh?!— Hermione se sorprende aún más. Olvida el dolor que está sintiendo. — ¿ tu y yo en una relación exclusiva? ¿A los 12?

— sí, sí me aceptas será exclusiva hasta tener y sobrepasar la edad de Nicolás Flamel. —Draco le sonríe mientras recoge los libros.

Hermione observa a todos lados mientras se pone de pie, a lo lejos ve a Harry, un chico castaño, una chica rubia y a Padma Patil, parecen estar enfrascados en una conversación.

—¿estás de broma?. — pregunta con las mejillas más rojas que el pelo de Fred Weasley. — ¿es esto un juego?

— Jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos, quizás con tus amigos.. — Draco le acaricia el rostro con una mano tras ponerse en pie. — me gustas mucho Granger y por lo que veo yo también te gusto.

Hermione siente como su corazón late desbocado. Asiente lentamente. — Sí, pero sólo cuando no estás siendo arrogante y patán.

— Contigo jamás lo seré. Aceptame. — Draco le habla suplicante.

— sí, aceptó ser tu novia. — dicho eso le da un beso en la mejilla. — ahora dame mis libros.

Draco niega con la cabeza. — No, soy tu novio así que te llevaré a tu siguiente clase así llegue tarde a la mía.

Ambos pasan de largo junto al grupo de Harry.

Harry sonríe cuando los ve alejarse. — perdí intencionalmente con el chisme, pero mis verdaderas intenciones es que salga con mi amiga.

— Tienes razón, solo necesitaba un empujón. — coincide Cedric, recuerda haber estado viendo como el pequeño rubio veía a Granger en los pasillos.

—¿estás seguro de que eres Gryffindor y no Slytherin?. —pregunta Padma a Harry.

— Harry se asesoró con Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. — Luna sonríe.— cuando los vi competir por Hermione creí estar escuchando a Paul McCartney y a Michael Jackson cantando The Girl Is Mine. Me he divertido mucho. Cuando decidas competir con Blaise por el amor de Pansy, avísame, quiero ser jurado. — dicho eso Luna se aleja dando saltitos dejando al azabache tosiendo fuertemente.


End file.
